


History Repeats Itself

by LaserMumu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Crowley (Supernatural), Bottom Jack Kline, Dead Crowley (Supernatural), Dead Jack Kline, Drugged Sex, Evil Sam Winchester, Fainting, Hurt Jack Kline, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinks, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Fantasy, Self-Harm, Suicide, Top Sam Winchester, suicide kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserMumu/pseuds/LaserMumu
Summary: With everyone gone from the bunker except Sam and Crowley, history repeats itself.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	History Repeats Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad Copy to this (my) story: https://www.wattpad.com/story/225449140-history-repeats-itself  
> I know this is kinda bad, I just thought I’d post it while I work on a new chapter for Realms and a Jack Kline angst fic. I hope you like it. Feel free to comment. Feedback will be appreciated! 
> 
> Update- I’m actually changing this... you can still read it, I just thought that I’d change it up.

“You little attention craving whore!”

Crowley was shaking before him. Sam lowered his hand and stared at the red mark on Crowley’s face. Usually, Crowley would’ve slapped back, but Sam was much bigger than him, and could crush him. Crowley had tears in his eyes. He reminded Sam a lot of Jack, who had commit suicide two months ago. Sam regret everything he did - to Jack. He thought about the times he had beat him, then leaving him a sobbing pile of mush on the floor. Jack had covered the bruises with foundation and oversized clothing, just to cover Sam’s ass. Sam had raped the shit out of Jack a few days before his passing. He blamed himself for everything. He was furious with himself, all he saw was red at the moment. Then he remembered why he hit Crowley. He had brought up suicide. 

“I-I’m sorry...” Crowley peeped. “I won’t do it again.” Sam looked Crowley in the eye, his face stern. 

“I just wanted help...” Crowley’s voice cracked. He then got up from the bed, but not without the springs squeaking. 

“Sorry for disturbing you. I’ll be on my way now.” Crowley quickly exited the room, struggling to keep his tears in. Once he made it to the guest bedroom for him in the bunker, he couldn’t help but cry. He wanted help when he could just stop. It was foolish. No one have as shit about him. He had been rude and annoying over the years. He had been a pest, a burden. Crowley’s eyes flew to the angel blade on the nightstand. Crowley reached over and grasped it. He made his way to the bathroom. 

Sam remembered the reason he liked Jack as he stepped out of his bed where he was once researching. Whenever they were alone in the bunker (which was quite often), like they were now, he would rape Jack for one reason:

He was suicidal.

Sam crept down the hallway. Whenever he blinked, all he saw were those puppy dog eyes as he begged him not to. Not to do it again. He still had the urges. The urges to fuck someone to a pile of blood and tears while they begged him to stop. Sam looked towards the bathroom. The lights were on, he knew what Crowley was doing. Luckily for Sammy, Crowley had forgotten to lock the door. Sam opened the door. Crowley jumped dropping the blade.

“Shit. Sorry.” Crowley apologized as he quickly squatted to pick up his angel blade. Sam couldn’t help but wonder what he looked like from behind. Crowley stood up, placed the blade on the counter and turned the faucet on. Sam shut it right off. Crowley looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Was all he managed to get out. Sam put his hands around Crowley’s waist before shoving him against the counter. Sam pulled the the door shut and locked it with a click. Sam wrapped his hand around Crowley’s wrist before pulling it up. He stared there at the cuts on Crowley’s forearms. Sam dan his tongue up Crowley’s arms, right against the cuts. Crowley watched in horror as Sam did the same to the other one while grinding against him. 

“Sam, stop.” Crowley’s tone was stern. Sam didn’t listen.

“Whatcha gonna do about it,” Sam taunted as he slipped a black magic-blocking cuff (from once upon a time) out of his back pocket and slammed it around Crowley’s wrist, “slut.” Sam chuckled when he saw how much the word had hurt Crowley. Sam lifted Crowley up and left the bathroom. Crowley kicked, and screamed, and cried, and begged, but Sam didn’t put him down. Not until they reached Crowley’s bed, that is. Crowley was kicking and wailing. Sam slapped him.

“We can’t have you being like this, okay?” Sam sweet-talked. Crowley stopped out of confusion. Sam grabbed a water bottle from his desk. He was prepared for victims like Crowley. 

“Sit up, dear.” Sam commanded, unscrewing the cap. Crowley obeyed, still very confused. Sam handed Crowley the bottle of water. “Drink.” 

Crowley obeyed and took a sip of the water. He then handed it back to Sam, still very confused. After a few moments, Crowley began to feel dizzy. His head ached. Sam began to remove Crowley’s clothes, as well as his own. Sam sat on the side of his bed. Crowley was leaning on him, standing in front of him. Sam lifted his cod with his hand. With his free hand, he pulled Crowley closer to him. 

“Sit.” He commanded. Crowley lowered his hips, Sam’s cock entering Crowley’s asshole with a little pop. Crowley tucked his head into Sam’s neck as Sam rotated his hips upwards. His balls were pressed against Crowley. Crowley felt his eyes close. Crowley woke up not very long after he passed out. He was still on Sam’s cock. Crowley pressed his hands against Sam’s shoulders in an attempt to push himself off of Sam’s dick, but he still felt very weak, and fell limp.

“Sam... no...” Crowley’s voice cracked. Sam’s cock grew harder. Sam sat up, lofting Crowley, and turned around. He shoved Crowley onto the bed. Sam thrusted in Crowley’s bleeding asshole. 

“Stop!” Crowley sobbed, trying to push Sam away. Sam dove down into Crowley’s neck, biting down hard. Crowley cried out. Everything hurt, and he felt dizzy. Crowley fell limp on the bed, unconscious. Sam felt himself shoot his semen inside Crowley just at the fact that he had passed out because of pain. 

Crowley woke up in his bed, completely naked. Crowley heard TFW talking, probably having food. Crowley got up and got dressed very slowly. His asshole stung, and he just wanted to kill. The word needed Sam, Dean, and evening Castiel, but it didn’t need him. Crowley crept out of his room and to the hallway. He heard laughing from the kitchen, but he didn’t:t follow it. He went to the bathroom. Crowley took the angel blade outside of the inside pocket of his jacket. Crowley slid the blade across his right wrist. He whimpered in pain. Then he moved onto the left one. Crowley collapsed, dead.


End file.
